The Love of Gods
by Bastet Leonidus
Summary: Asura has complete control over his Insanity wavelength. This allows him to gain capture of Shinigami. What does Asura have in store for Death? Warnings inside but be warned my readers. This is SLASH! You have been warned.


**Disclaimer: If Soul Eater belonged to me -grins evilly before sighing- but it doesn't does it?**

**Warning: Slash... lots and lots of slash -cackles-. Lemon. Pairing is AsuraxDeath(Shinigami-Sama). If you don't like it then you can either hit the back button or the exit button. I will not have flamers.**

**Summary: _Asura, with control of the Insanity wavelength, captures Death. Away from anyone that can save him Death is at the mercy of Asura. What plans does our favorite Kishin God have in store for our God of Death?_**

_Madness I hope you enjoy this, I certainly have. Finally finished with a dare given to me from my beloved Twin I give to you this The Love of Gods. Read and enjoy my lovely readers._

* * *

><p>Asura smiled and gave a mental chuckle as he watched Death stumble around the room he was currently placed in. When Death walked by where he was standing he walked out behind the confused God and reached out to grasp the back of his cloak and yank him backwards into his chest. Asura quickly wrapped his arms around the startled Death God and tilted his head just enough that his breath blew across Shinigami's covered ear.<p>

"Hello Death-sama." Asura purred.

Death gasped and tried to jerk away from the Kishin but the arms wrapped around him forbade him that freedom.

"What's the matter Death? Didn't you miss me?" Asura asked the pout clear in his voice.

"Get your thrice damned hands of me you son of a bitch!" Death snarled.

"I do believe that my mother ate my father and shared his body with her sister." Asura replied chuckling.

He nuzzled the side of Death's face right behind his mask. "Besides, why ever would I want to do that when I finally have you right where I want you."

Death had to control the shiver that raced up his spine at the dark promise that laced Asura's voice. He stopped his futile attempts to get free and slumped in defeat only to be held up by Asura's arms. Asura smirked and quickly shifted so Death was facing him. Asura still had one arm wrapped around his waist pinning his arms to the side. Asura's unoccupied arm reached up and he clasped the edge of Death's mask between his fingers before pulling it off Death's head. Wide molten gold eyes stared into his own red eyes with shock. The mask clattered on the ground and Asura trailed long tapered fingers along Death's jaw.

"A-Asura?" Confusion clear in his voice.

"So much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." The tone of Asura's voice caused Death's cheeks to turn a cherry red.

Asura grinned at the flush and ghosted his fingers against the reddened flesh. The shock in Death's eyes turned inquisitive and Asura's grin turned into a small smile as he leaned down his lips a hair's breadth away from Death's.

Death had no time to think or pull away before he was drowning in Asura's gentle kiss. His lips parted in surprise but all the other God did was run his tongue along the bottom one before pulling back. The flush on Death's cheeks deepened as he looked up at Asura. The Kishin groaned at the look and pulled the Death God against him causing the slightly smaller male to gasp at the feel of Asura's erection pressed against his thigh.

"Do you still wish to be free Death?" The tone in Asura's voice was thick with want.

Death licked his lips before parting them in an effort to speak but the only thing that came out a low sound in the back of his throat. Asura frowned and released him before stepping back. His red eyes lost any emotions they had and Death had to stifle the gasp that wanted to bubble up in his throat at the emptiness.

"You are free to go if you wish Lord Death. I will not stop you." Asura told him his voice cold as he turned.

Death nearly whimpered though he did reach out and grasp the back of Asura's vest with glove-less fingers. Vaguely he wondered when he had lost them but paid no mind to it as he focused his attentions on the tense Kishin God.

"Why?" His voice was quiet and he cursed himself mentally for it.

"I am in love with you." Death gasped. "I have been for over eight hundred years now."

Death's eyes widened at the confession. His emotions swirled and his mind blanked. He felt so confused and had no idea what to do. His grip tightened on Asura's vest and the Kishin God turned around and pressed Death against the wall causing the God to groan softly.

"For over eight hundred years I have done every damned thing I could think of to get you to notice me. Yet nothing -**nothing!**- I did got you to notice me until I gave in to the Insanity wavelength that runs in the blood of my mother and my mother's sister but even then the only attention you gave me was to hunt me down and imprison me." He gave a cold laugh. "I was so happy when you finally noticed me and even through all those damned years trapped in my own skin. Eternally in darkness. I couldn't find myself to do anything else but continue to love you."

Asura pushed himself away from Death and stalked over to the other side of the room. He sighed and laid his forehead against the cool stone of the wall, trying to calm his erratic breathing before he did something he would regret. Lord Death watched him with surprise, biting his lip he walked over to Asura and laid a hand on the Kishin's back. Asura stood there and Death slid the arm around his waist as well as wrapping the other around Asura as well before laying his head on the others back.

"I'm sorry you went through that and I never knew." Death muttered softly.

Asura chuckled before turning his head slightly. "You were always wrapped around Eibon."

Death could feel himself blush and he squawked when Asura suddenly turned. Death found himself pressed against Asura's chest. He looked up at him with dazed golden eyes. Asura smiled softly and leaned down to give Death a soft kiss. Death moaned and leaned up to wrap his arms around Asura's neck before deepening the kiss. Asura tightened his grip and lifted the other God up, who wrapped his legs around the Kishin.

Chuckling Asura carried Death into a side room that held his bed. Death licked and nipped at the flesh of Asura's neck as the Kishin God carried him to the bed. Asura moaned when Death bit down on a sensitive part of his neck. Making it to the bed Asura tossed Death onto the covers and the Lord of Death looked up at Asura with hazy, lust filled eyes. Asura chuckled and stripped before climbing on the bed and crawling his way up to Death. Death licked his lips as he watched the coiled muscles in Asrua's back tense and move with every move that Asura made. Death whimpered when Asura wrapped a hand around his leg and pulled him down where Death was looking up at Asura.

Asura leaned down and kissed Death fully. At the feel of a tongue along the seem of his lips he parted them allowing Asura to completely map out the area. Death bucked against the Kishin causing Asura to moan low in his throat. Asura pulled back from the kiss, Death pouted and tugged at the hair his fingers were tangled in. Chuckling Asura braced himself on one hand and used the other to started to undress Death. With each inch of skin uncovered Asura bent his head to place light nips to the skin. When Asura pulled the cloak off Death he chuckled.

"Free feeling my beautiful Death?" Asura asked smirking.

Death blushed looking away from Asura's playful eyes. Asura chuckled again and took Death's chin in his hand turning Death's face to look him in the eye.

"Don't look away from me Death. I want to be able to see your beautiful visage as well as the rest of you."

The flush on Death's face darkened at the words Asura whispered in his ear. Asura smirked as he captured Death's lips with his own. Death moaned softly and parted his lips deepening the kiss. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Asura pulling him down closer. Death gasped loudly, his head falling back, breaking the kiss when Asura thrust against him.

Asura chuckled, leaning down to taste the skin of Death's neck. Death moaned, smirking Asura bit down gaining a low keening moan from the god beneath him. He thrust down again causing Death to buck against him. Licking his lips Asura began to lick, nip, and suck at Death's skin, traveling in a downward path until he reached Death's cock. Wrapping his hand around the base of the hardened flesh he leaned down and his tongue darted out to taste the drop of pre cum that had pooled at the top. He purred at the taste and leaned down to wrap his lips around the head, sucking at the tip. Death gasped, his hands shot out to tangle in Asura's hair, pulling tightly at the locks of hair. Asura smirked, relaxing his throat he slid his mouth down the remainder of Death's length, his nose buried in Death's pubic hairs and the head of his cock resting against the back of Asura's throat. Death gave a low, deep moan his hands tightening their grip in Asura's hair. He bucked up, thrusting himself deeper in Asura's mouth causing the Kishin to hum in approval. Asura hollowed his cheeks and swallowed causing Death to shout and come in Asura's mouth. Asura pulled back, Death's softening cock sliding from his lips. He smirked as he swallowed it all, licking his lips he parted his mouth letting Death see he had swallowed every drop of cum. This caused Death to moan and pull Asura down for a kiss. The two parted and Asura gave the panting God a lustful smirk.

"My turn," He mummered in Death's ear. "I am going to fuck you until the only thing in your mind is nothing but my cock sliding in and out of your tight ass."

Death moaned, his eyes dilating in lust at the words. Asura smirked, reaching over to the side table, he opened the door and pulled out a bottle of lube. Uncapping the bottle he coated his fingers in the substance before moving his fingers between Death's legs. Death moaned and bucked down against the fingers that were applying slight pressure against his hole. Asura chuckled and slid his ring finger past the tight ring of muscles. Slowly he began to thrust his finger in and out. He added another finger when Death began to thrust down, a few minutes later he added a third increasing his thrusts and making sure to stretch Death thoroughly. Twisting his fingers as he thrust them into Death he hit a spot that caused the God to arch up giving a small scream. Asura removed his fingers with a small pop pulling a disappointed moan from Death.

"Do not worry my beautiful Death." Asura whispered in his ear, reaching for the lube.

Asura poured the lube onto his hardened member and smeared it along the length of his cock before shifting to press the head against Death's loosened entrance.

"Wrap your arms around me." Asura ordered.

Death obeyed reaching up to wrap his arms around Asura's neck. The Kishin gripped Death's legs and lifted them before he slowly slid the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscles. Death tensed in pain, Asura leaned down and began to whisper soothing words into the ear of his lover. As Death calmed Asura smiled and began to slowly thrust into him, going deeper with each thrust until he was buried balls deep in Death's ass. Death moaned at the feeling of fullness as he wrapped his legs around Asura's waist pulling the Kishin deeper inside him. Smirking at the Asura began to thrust. Shifting only a margin Asura began to pound into Death continuously hitting that spot within the God that caused him to moan, whimper, and nearly scream in pleasure. Nails dug into Asura's back, he moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure that tinted his senses. Death arched up wrapping himself tighter around Asura.

"Please-please."

"Please what, my Death." Asura purred.

Death didn't answer. Instead he pulled Asura down and kissed him deeply. Asura chuckled, smirking into the kiss he began thrusting harder. Death moaned loudly nearly screaming. Asura could feel Death tightening around him and he reached between them, wrapping his hand around Death's cock, pumping it in time with his thrust. Death could see spots on the edge of his vision and he arched up nearly breaking in two as his orgasm hit him forcefully. Asura moaned as Death tightened around him and Death's cum splattered against his chest. He gave a couple of more thrust before he came as well. Emptying himself in Death he leaned down, kissing his dazed lover softly as he pulled his softening cock from him.

Asura laid beside Death, pulling Death against him he again kissed him softly. Death smiled at him and returned the kiss after Asura pulled away. Death looked up and bit his lip as he stared into Asura's red eyes.

"Will you leave now?" Death asked softly.

Asura chuckled. "No I will not, my Death. I swear you will have me always."

Death smiled gratefully and cuddled against Asura happilly.

"I am glad." He paused before continuing, "Would you return to Death City with me?"

Asura thought about it for a few minutes as he stared into Death's molten gold eyes. Smiling softly he pressed a kiss against Death's pale forehead.

"I will come with you, my Death. Worry not for I will never leave your side now that I finally have you in my grasp."

Death sighed and smiled brightly. Asura leaned his forehead against the other God's before twitching as a ringing permeated the air. He growled and rolled over to grab at his pants, pulling the phone out of the pocket he flipped it open and placed against his ear.

:Hello?:

His eyes widened at the voice on the end. **:Greetings Asura, my son. How fares you this night.:**

He rolled back over and wrapped his arm around Death. :I am fine Mother. How are you and Aunt.:

His mother chuckled. **:We are fine my son. Your Aunt gives her greetings and congratulations on catching your mate.: **The voice changed and he chuckled when he heard his Aunt's voice. _:Hello Nephew. We are glad that you have your mate. Hope to see you soon Nephew as well as see your Mate.: _They spoke together this time. _**:We love you Son/Nephew. Take care of your mate and self. Goodbye Asura, lots to do and people to kill.:**_

Asura chuckled when they hung up. Turning to Death he kissed the other and smiled.

"My mother and Aunt say hello and they can not wait to meet you."

Death smiled tiredly already half asleep. "Maybe sometime soon then." He told Asura yawning before the God snuggled against Asura and fell asleep.

Asura tightened his hold of Death before following his mate and love into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Finished and done. There will not be a sequel or anything like that so don't bother asking please. Review all you want to but a flame of any kind will only be used to help my Muse further her psychotic pyromaniac tendencies. Thank you and farewell. For those of you currently waiting on the next chapter for TBC worry not, it will be handed to you soon. Goodbye~!<em>


End file.
